


Incosciente patentato

by AkaneMikael



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First step, M/M, just Val feels, pov Val
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Val è esasperato da Max al punto che non riesce più a trattenersi quando se lo ritrova davanti dopo una delle gare del 2018, dove i due si scontravano spesso in pista. E sebbene Val sia un bonaccione, lì tira fuori le unghie ed è il turno di Max di rimanere sconvolto.





	Incosciente patentato

**Author's Note:**

> questa è una ‘fic fuori serie’ nel senso che sono altri personaggi dai miei soliti adorati sewis. Sono Bottas e Verstappen. Allora. Io shippo Max e Daniel e penso che sia difficile discutere sul fatto che loro sono davvero una coppia (per chi shippa in F1 voglio dire), però qua il protagonista è Val che l’anno scorso specie nel finale era preso molto male con Max, i due in pista hanno avuto diversi contrasti diretti e sebbene Val non sia tipo da litigare come Max, penso che alla fine fosse estremamente esasperato. Per queste semplici ragioni, qualcuno shippa questi due. Ed io pure. Ma non Max verso Val, sia chiaro. È Val verso Max, c’è una differenza sostanziale. Mi è uscita questa fic, niente di pretenzioso. Però potrebbe esserci spazio per un seguito. Vedremo. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

INCOSCIENTE PATENTATO

 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4b04e7f464d8d886694ce5f500410945/tumblr_ppfj2vPFpW1rmdmxco2_1280.png)

  
Quel ragazzino. Quel dannatissimo ragazzino maleducato, incosciente e senza senso della vita.   
Come osa tirarmi dentro le sue rischiose cazzate?   
Io corro ma voglio arrivare intero alla fine della corsa, a lui non frega. A lui non frega un cazzo di sopravvivere alle piste.  
Come diavolo fa a correre così, come se non ci fosse un domani, come se non gli importasse nulla della vita, né della sua né di quella degli altri?   
Il problema è che mi trovo ruota contro ruota con lui un sacco di volte, troppe, e ogni volta mi chiedo col cuore in gola se arriverò intatto al traguardo, perché con lui oltre a rischiare di non arrivarci, puoi rischiare di farti male. Quanto stai a romperti qualcosa, a rovesciarti a... io non lo so come diavolo fa.  
È come se corresse incurante di chiunque.  
Vede la curva e la supera e non gli interessa nulla di chi c’è di qua o di là. Va sparato come un caccia.   
Può far fuori la gente e non si gira indietro.  
Spesso viene penalizzato perché sbaglia a scapito degli altri, ma credi che poi venga a scusarsi? Lui è convinto di essere nel giusto, di non aver sbagliato, che sono gli altri.   
Ma convinto.   
Non ti viene a dire ‘scusa se ti ho buttato fuori!’  
È una cosa che mi manda in bestia. Tutto di lui mi manda in bestia.  
Tutto.   
Ogni volta che lo incrocio lo evito e lo ignoro perché vorrei dirgliene troppe, ma non è nel mio stile. Me le ingoio sempre.  
Quella volta che mi ha toccato facendomi uscire un tratto e poi è stato penalizzato, non mi ha detto nulla. Ho sentito che era convinto di non aver sbagliato comunque.   
L’ho evitato per non insultarlo.  
Non ne sono capace, non credo ci riuscirei davvero, ma a volte mi esaspera. A volte non so, mi prudono le mani davvero.   
Come ora, doveva per forza fare quella manovra quando ha tentato di superarmi? Se non mi spostavo io quello mi toccava di nuovo e l’ha fatto apposta dannazione, per superarmi. Sapeva che mi sarei spostato io per non fare un incidente e lui non si è mosso. È andato dritto. Ma non è giusto, il regolamento parla chiaro. Non devi muoverti così in prossimità di un collega.   
Alzo le mani e vedo che mi tremano, così come il respiro affannato. Scuoto la testa e do un calcio seccato a qualcosa nel mio cammino che non so cosa fosse, schizza e finisce da qualche parte. Impreco e do un pestone per terra.   
Vorrei averlo fra le mani, vorrei.   
Non so cosa gli direi, ma credo che un giorno gli esploderò davanti a furia di ingoiare e trattenermi, dannazione!  
Cercando di calmarmi, sudato e arrossato per il caldo, vado in uno dei bagni per rinfrescarmi nella speranza di poter evitare chiunque ora come ora potrebbe alimentare questa furia che non mi piace. Non sono così io, dannazione!   
Ovviamente non sono solo, ovviamente qualcuno sta già facendo pipì. Quando il box si riapre e lo vedo uscire alzo istintivamente gli occhi al cielo.  
Dio non ci posso credere. Perché su tutti proprio lui?  
Max mi guarda e fa un’aria sorpresa, poi mi ignora, nemmeno mi saluta, va a lavarsi le mani ed il viso ed io qua come un ebete in attesa di qualcosa. Che ne so, di uno scusa, forse? Di un ‘non volevo farti spostare?’  
Ma che sciocchezze, non lo dirà mai.   
È un maleducato patentato.   
\- Fanculo! - Mi scappa esasperato fra i denti.   
Apro seccato il rubinetto e mi getto l’acqua fresca in viso e lui mi fissa meravigliato.   
\- Prego? - Chiede convinto di aver capito male.   
Solo ora mi rendo conto di averlo detto ad alta voce e il cuore va ancora più veloce, mi giro e lo guardo a mia volta, l’acqua ancora aperta, lui in attesa convinto di aver capito male.   
Eh no, l’ho proprio detto.  
Che faccio, me lo rimangio o dico quello che sto ingoiando da mesi?   
Mi mordo la bocca, spalanco gli occhi e lo fisso così in procinto evidente di un’esplosione atomica, respiro a fondo e poi penso che non ne valga la pena, che c’è troppo in gioco e questo genere di cose alla fine vengono sempre alle orecchie delle persone sbagliate. Non voglio cadere nella sua rete.   
\- Niente! - Rispondo a denti stretti tornando all’acqua.   
\- Un cazzo! Mi hai mandato a fanculo, l’ho sentito chiaramente! - Continua Max. Io esasperato sospiro cercando disperatamente di ignorarlo. Ma perché diavolo non può lasciarmi in pace, cazzo?   
\- Parlavo da solo, non sei sempre al centro dei miei pensieri! - Dico tagliente e seccato. Ti prego lasciami in pace, ti prego. Sono arrivato sopra il limite, qua scoppia un putiferio se non mi lasci in pace.   
Ma lui mi chiude il rubinetto in risposta, mi viene vicino e con una mano al fianco e l’altra sul mio rubinetto mi costringe ad alzare la testa e guardarlo e questa volta non sono esasperato. Sono furioso.   
\- Dì quello che hai da dirmi, si capisce che ne hai un bel po’! Perché non lo fai? Hai paura? Grande e grosso come sei hai paura di me? Tutti mi guardano come se avessi la peste e parlano per dietro, nessuno che mi viene davanti e mi dice le cose in faccia! Hai da dirmi qualcosa? Avanti! - A questo punto Max mi mette un dito sul petto e punzecchia perché vuole prenderle ed io non ce la faccio, non resisto proprio. Scoppio come sapevo che sarebbe successo. Gli scaccio la mano di dosso e faccio un passo avanti fino a toccarlo col mio corpo, avvicino il viso paurosamente al suo e con occhi sbarrati sento la mia bocca parlare totalmente fuori dal mio controllo.   
\- Vuoi sapere se ho qualcosa da dirti? Certo una ce l’ho! Mi dici che problemi hai con la vita? Se a te non fotte niente di arrivare vivo al traguardo non pensare che siano tutti così! Sei il solo qua che non gli importa del proprio collo! Smettila di correre come se dovessi morire la prossima curva, perché un giorno sarà così e probabilmente ti porterai dietro qualcuno e nel migliore dei casi non lo saprai mai perché ci crepi, ma se sopravvivi e rimani paralizzato a vita o peggio... lì vedi che il senso di colpa non sarà facile da sopportare! - I suoi occhi da carichi di rabbia e provocazione rimangono letteralmente spiazzati, indietreggia con la testa come se cercasse di respirare, ma rimane fermo coi piedi.   
\- Che diavolo dici? - Dice fra i denti cercando di rimanere tutto d’un pezzo.   
A questo punto concludo sentendomi anche meglio per aver tirato fuori un po’ di cose.   
\- Perché odi tanto la vita, Max? Io non la odio, io voglio vivere a lungo ed essere felice. Sembra che tu non lo voglia proprio, questo. -  Ed è qua, esattamente qua che i suoi occhi si riempiono di qualcosa che brilla e luccica. Chiude ripetutamente le palpebre prima di schiarirsi impercettibilmente la voce e poi parla ma ha un tono teso e  strano.   
\- Ma che cazzo ne sai di me tu? - Così mi spinge col corpo e poi esce sbattendo la porta rabbioso.   
Come una furia che investe e distrugge, così se ne va dopo avermi rivoluzionato di nuovo l’esistenza.  
Da quando c’è lui è tutto cambiato e non so quanto ancora cambierà per me, ma ho la sensazione che sia successo qualcosa.  
Mi giro a guardare la porta sbattuta da cui è uscito e rimango basito.  
Stava per piangere.  
Ho colpito a fondo, molto a fondo e non so se esserne contento o cosa, perché non volevo certo farlo piangere, anche se poi è giusto che rifletta un po’ visto che rischia non solo la sua vita ma anche quella degli altri, correndo in quel modo da matti.   
Ancora non so cosa fare, riapro l’acqua e la guardo scorrere col cuore in gola e delle strane scariche elettriche che mi percorrono. Il mondo sta per capovolgersi?   
Cosa succede, cosa sta succedendo?   
Sto un sacco qua senza sciacquarmi né fare nulla, fino a che qualcuno entra e mi fa scattare, guardo di chi si tratta e non lo riconosco subito, solo in un secondo momento realizzo che è proprio Daniel.  
Proprio lui.   
\- Ehi tutto bene amico? Hai una faccia... - Lo guardo sorpreso. Proprio lui che sta avendo una stagione disastrosa e che se ne andrà dalla Red Bull. Proprio lui che sono sicuro scappa da Max, ma che di certo lo conosce meglio di chiunque altro.   
Chiudo il rubinetto e incrocio le braccia al petto curioso. Piego la testa di lato e lo guardo mentre fa pipì. Cioè guardo la sua schiena ovviamente.   
\- Tu... - Faccio poi incerto. - Tu credi che il problema di Max sia con la vita o con qualcosa di particolare? - Daniel si gira mentre fa ancora pipì ed impreca perché escono dei gocci per terra, si raddrizza e mi guarda shoccato.   
\- Di che parli? - Alzo le spalle e seguendo totalmente il mio istinto, proseguo.   
\- Voglio dire... perché Max corre con quella rabbia che sembra un matto? Come se... - Mi perdo a pensarci. - Come se dietro ogni curva dovesse esserci qualche demone che insegue da una vita, non so... quel... quel modo di correre lo porterà ad ammazzarsi e ammazzerà qualcun altro. - Spero di non essere io visto che sono quello contro cui gareggia di più ultimamente. - Dopo la mia domanda senza né capo né coda, sento Dani guardarmi avendo finito la pipì. Meravigliato e quasi... non so nemmeno.   
\- Perché questa domanda strana? - Sospiro e scuoto la testa scosso.   
\- Perché... - Faccio poi strofinandomi il viso, poi apro le braccia e le mani con fare ovvio e stanco: - Perché ogni volta mi sembra di correre contro un diavolo! Spero sempre di sopravvivere, ecco cosa. Ma come si fa a correre bene con uno così? - Non voglio chiedergli se se ne va per colpa sua, so che hanno un bel rapporto ma è anche vero che non è possibile averlo con Max, non davvero e non per sempre. Però quelli non sono affari miei. O forse ho paura di sapere che stanno davvero bene insieme e che Dani se ne va per altri motivi.   
Che paura del cavolo sarebbe?   
Daniel va a lavarsi le mani e si sciacqua la faccia in attesa di capire cosa dire. Io aspetto perso in quella sensazione assurda trasmessami da un Max che sembrava in procinto di piangere. Come se fosse umano e fragile, come se la sua folle rabbia nascondesse qualcosa di... non lo so.   
\- Max è complicato. - Fa generico. Rido ironico a questa affermazione ovvia.   
\- No, cosa dici? - Dani ridacchia e si tira su prendendo delle salviette per asciugarsi.   
\- Non me ne vado per colpa sua se te lo stai chiedendo. So che è difficile convivere con lui, credimi che lo so, ma lui non ha problemi con gli altri. Lui... - sospira e cerca le parole guardando il soffitto di questo bagno. Scuote la testa e mi guarda stanco e dispiaciuto insieme: - Sai, c’è chi scappa dalla paura e chi la combatte andandoci incontro e massacrandola. Lui fa così. Ci va incontro. -   
\- Paura... - dico meravigliato e con la bocca aperta, ancora appoggiato ad un lavandino e con le braccia conserte a fissarlo. - E di cosa? - Daniel alza le spalle perplesso.   
\- Chiediglielo. Magari finisce che ti piace pure! - Dicendolo ride e mi dà una pacca sul braccio andandosene.   
Rimango solo come un ebete a pensare a Max, a Daniel e alle paure.   
E adesso come faccio a detestarlo davvero? Era meglio prima quando lo odiavo, mi sentivo più gratificato.   
Ora che l’ho umanizzato come ne esco?   
Ripenso a cosa gli ho detto e a come è uscito con le lacrime agli occhi. Sarà andato a nascondersi e a piangere. Alla fine sono io che ho esagerato davvero?   
Me lo chiedo tutto il tempo fino a che uscendo dal paddock per andarmene in albergo a recuperare le mie cose e poi andare via, lo intravedo nella folla. Così istintivamente accelero il passo per acchiapparlo, gli prendo il gomito e lo faccio girare. Non so cosa penso di fare, cosa penso di ottenere. Lo faccio senza rifletterci ed è una delle rare volte. Forse voglio solo assicurarmi di non essere io quello caduto in basso, di essere diventato io quello meschino. Non lo so.   
Ma i suoi occhi sono rossi e credo abbia pianto un po’. Il senso di colpa esplode. Non so come diavolo sia possibile che dal giusto sono diventato io quello cattivo. Ma come diavolo è possibile, proprio io?   
\- Scusa per prima. - Ma non esiste che mi scuso io, ogni volta cerca di buttarmi fuori e nemmeno se ne rende conto per il modo in cui corre da matto scapestrato. Ed io mi scuso?   
Max sorpreso delle mie scuse scuote la testa ed alza le spalle sminuendo qualcosa che invece gli ha pesato molto.   
\- Figurati. Ti faccio diventare così matto in pista che un giorno forse sarai tu ad uccidere me! - Lo dice scherzando, ma mi ferisce questa frase. Mi aggrotto e mi irrigidisco senza lasciargli il braccio, anzi stringo la presa istintivamente.   
\- Che dici? Non potrei mai... io... ero solo esasperato, ma... quello che cercavo di dire è solo che... hai una guida troppo rischiosa. Sia per te che per gli altri ed io... io ho solo paura, a volte. Credo. - Non sono sicuro e convinto di cosa sto dicendo, ma il termine paura mi fa ricordare cosa ha detto prima Dani e vorrei chiedergli di cosa ha paura lui, ma non posso. Mi mordo la lingua e mi rendo conto che lo sto ancora toccando e che la mano è bollente.   
Inghiotto e lascio la presa.   
\- Non è mia intenzione ammazzare nessuno. - Solo te stesso forse. Credo comunque siano le sue scuse.   
\- Abbi cura di te allora. - con questo me ne vado di corsa rendendomi conto che in inglese è una cosa che si dice normalmente e che non c’è niente di strano se lo dico ad un collega. No davvero, niente di che.   
Lo può vedere in tanti modi, anche se mi sento idiota ad averlo detto. Chissà che ne pensa.   
Mentre me ne vado, mi giro e cerco di vedere che faccia abbia fatto e non so perché sto facendo tutto questo e voglio assicurarmi che stia bene o che non pensi chissà cosa. Chissà cosa dovrebbe pensare?  
Ma lo vedo raggiunto da Daniel, insieme si mettono a parlare ridendo e quando sto per girarmi con una strana sensazione addosso, noto che Max gli prende la mano in mezzo a questo caos che ci circonda e nessuno li nota se non li guarda.   
Ed io li guardo.  
Guardo come si tengono la mano e come parlano vicini, troppo vicini. E come si guardano.  
In questo istante è come se avessi una sorta di epifania, non so dirlo bene. Ma realizzo che davvero Dani non può andarsene per colpa di Max, perché... beh, mi sa che stanno insieme.   
Mentre me lo dico, mi affretto ad andarmene ed è come se qualcosa mi trapassasse dalla testa ai piedi, mi sento un idiota, mi sento... non so nemmeno io cosa.   
Mi sento una merda, forse.   
Max sta con Daniel.  
E mentre me lo dico vorrei stracciare tutto quel che ho detto e fatto ora, vorrei cancellare e dimenticare per non sentirmi così idiota. Così maledettamente idiota.  
Ma poi perché? Non ho fatto nulla di cui pentirmi. Eppure perché mi sento così male? 


End file.
